The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting an object to a support structure at a predetermined distance from the latter.
Mounting arrangements for mounting an object to a support structure at a predetermined distance from the latter have been proposed in the art. In the known arrangement an expansion sleeve or dowel is inserted into a hole of the support structure and a portion of the expansion sleeve extends outwardly beyond the hole. Means for fixing the object to be mounted at a predetermined distance from the support structure is formed in the above portion of the expansion member extending outwardly beyond the hole of the support structure. It has been proven that these elements perform their functions well, with the assumption that an expander or mounting screw and the expansion sleeve or dowel are coordinated in their length relative to one another. In this case it is necessary to provide a plurality of the dowels as well as of the mounting screws with various sizes.
It has been further recognized that the dowel whose outer diameter corresponds to a diameter of the mounting screw, guarantees substantially high resistance to withdrawal in hard support structures. However, when the dowel or expansion sleeve has an outer diameter corresponding to the diameter of the mounting screw, a portion of the expansion sleeve cannot extend outwardly beyond the hole of the support structure so as to carry or to form means for holding the object at a predetermined distance from the support structure.